<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Greatest Creation by Lillian_nator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961355">My Greatest Creation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator'>Lillian_nator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at him." Wilbur started, "He is my greatest creation."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Greatest Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO, I took a quick break, because I felt like it, but also because I had a lot to do. </p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you regret it?” </p><p>A question. </p><p>A singular question, that made him question reality. </p><p>
  <i>Do I regret it? Was there something that I did that was out of line? I only ever did what I thought was right? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Look at him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s perfect. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He will be able to provide for himself. I don’t have to look out for him anymore. He is strong. He will be stronger. He is the perfect soldier. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Look at my baby brother. He’s all grown up. </i>
</p><p>“Hm?” Wilbur hummed, without looking away from the boy. </p><p>“Do. You. Regret. It.” Techno’s eyes bored into the side of Wilbur’s head. He glared harshly at his older brother. </p><p>Wilbur could feel Techno’s shaky breaths, he could feel the warmth on his neck. It was staggering - it was uneven, rushed even. Techno was angry. Technoblade was <i>seething.</i></p><p>He moved his head to look at the shorter pink-haired man. He tilted his head, to look the pig-like man in the eyes. His neck cracked from the sudden movement - he had been spending the last few hours watching the boy, calculating, assessing the movements and expressions of the blonde - his expression stayed deadpan; Techno winced. </p><p>“No.” Monotone. No emotion cracked through the deranged leader’s voice. </p><p>Techno cringed. His older brother was broken. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The most optimistic, friendly, and easy to get along with, guy he had ever met; he had once looked up to his older brother for his charisma and social skills - he doesn’t know who he is looking at. This wasn’t his brother. </p><p>“None of it? None?” </p><p>
  <i> Say that you feel bad. Please. Tell me that you regret what you did. Tell me that you care about our little brother. Tell me you regret what you have done to our baby brother. Tell me that you don’t hate the world. That you have hope. That you haven’t gone completely crazy. That you haven’t demoralized to the point of not regretting what you have done. Please - </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You’re my big brother I need you. </i>
</p><p><i>Please. </i> </p><p>“Not one bit.” He looked back down to the mess of blonde hair sparring with his elder. </p><p>The boy’s movements were performed with precision. Every move was planned and calculated seconds before it happened. He could tell what his opponent was going to do before he did it. </p><p>His face was cold, calculating, and emotionless. </p><p>There was no longer a smile playing on his lips, his eyes were dark and dull compared to usual sky-blue, lit up to match the sun. There were no longer stars within his gaze, dreams clouding his future, his potential shining bright enough to blind passing strangers - everyone could see the kid had a bright future. The kid was going somewhere. </p><p>Not anymore. </p><p>The kid’s light was put out. </p><p>But - he was winning. </p><p>Sure, he may not be happy. Sure, he may have so much repressed trauma that he was one sentence away from breaking - but he was good at what he did. </p><p>He really was. </p><p>The boy was fighting Dream. One of the most skilled swordsmen of all time, probably only second to Technoblade himself. But now, his little brother was taking him down easily. </p><p>He pounced with skill and strategy. Slicing his enemy as they stepped back; dodging Dream’s blows; his feet moved in sync to the dance that the two were doing; he blocked Dream’s axe with his shield, panting; he slid under Dream, using his small-ness as a strength - sure they were the same height, but after months of living alone, without resources, as well as a little-to-no muscle mass, due to his lack of protein, the blonde was much smaller than Dream -  he evaded all of Dream’s swings; the boy, the bright blue-eyed boy who once wore a smile brighter than the sun, the boy who had a soft spot in even Technoblade’s heart, the boy who was unapologetically important to the world, the boy was winning. </p><p>Dream was one of the most skilled swordsmens in the world, but instead of second to Technoblade, he was third to Techno’s baby brother. </p><p>Techno never wanted this. </p><p>“He’s our baby brother.” Techno spat, staring at the blond - in slight awe, and in part protectiveness. </p><p>“So?” Wilbur tsked. </p><p>
  <i>Do you not see what you are doing wrong? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Do you not see how you are hurting out little brother? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please don’t make me do this. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please don’t make me hurt you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please - </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t make me break him. I’m gonna break him. How have you not broken him yet? He’s so fragile. You did this. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please. Please. Please. Don’t make me take him away from you. He loves you so much. He looks up to you. He loved you more than he ever loved me. Please. You were the only thing that he had for so long. He would do anything you asked of him. Don’t make me take him away. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur, don’t make me take him away. He’s all you have. I know that you love him. Please. I know you still care for him. He was your light! He was your source of happiness, and pride, and love. It was always Wilbur and Tommy - it <b>always</b> was. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t make it Techno and Tommy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s gonna hate you. You don’t understand what that will do to you. </i>
</p><p>“He’s not one of your labrats Wilbur. He’s not a mole, he’s not a bird - Stop acting like he’s one of your experiments. He’s your little brother. HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND.” Techno’s growl turned into a yell. </p><p>“I know that.” An answer void of emotion, but Techno can see a silent storm behind his eyes. </p><p>They both looked at the boy. Finishing his last moves, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate, sweat prickling his forehead, his hair matted, but not a mess. He was taking Dream by storm, something that Dream could not have predicted. </p><p>The blonde usually trained with Techno. </p><p>Techno wished that he didn’t. </p><p>“Then why don’t you feel regret.” Techno spat through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Look at him,” Wilbur started. </p><p>They both looked at the boy, who had his sword at Dream’s neck. The latter was on the ground, panting almost as hard as the blue-eyed teen. The teen was seemingly weak, arms shaking, eyes blinking, chest heaving. </p><p>But Techno knew he would keep going. Wilbur would make sure he kept going until he broke. </p><p>“He is my greatest creation.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't cannon to any AU, and I am never adding onto this ever. SO haha. </p><p>Anyways, I really, really, hoped you guys liked this. </p><p>I am going to do one more villain-Wilbur AU, and then I think I peace out from this trope/storyline. The next one is going to be centered around Dream and Tommy's relationship actually. </p><p>If you guys liked this, or have anything to say at all, please leave a comment down below, and I will leave you here.<br/>SEE YOU SOON :)</p><p>Edit: [SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE I PUT COMMENT MODERATION ON, MY BAD. ITS OFF NOW!]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>